Life Support
For the system, see life support. | date = 2371 | stardate = 48498.4]] | episode = 3x13 | production = 459 | airdate = Week of 13 January 1995 | teleplay = | story = & | director = }} Vedek Bareil Antos is critically injured just as peace talks between the Bajorans and the Cardassians reach a critical stage. Summary Five months ago Vedek Bareil Antos commenced peace talks with Legate Turrel as a final peace settlement between Bajor and Cardassia. A compromise was reached to meet face to face on DS9. A Bajoran girl Leanne calls to Jake Sisko while walking through the Promenade, and make plans to have dinner. Meanwhile en route to DS9 a Bajoran transport carrying a peace delegation of two Bajorans (Kai Winn Adami and Vedek Bareil) experiences disaster when a power conduit ruptures (due to micro-fractures) injuring many passengers. After docking, the spacecraft is met by a security contingent when Ops is contacted by Odo asking for Kira Nerys to meet them in the infirmary. Doctor Julian Bashir uses all his skill and knowledge to try and save his patient to no avail. Later when he prepares to do an autopsy when he finds that Bareil's frontal lobe is still firing neurons and takes action to try and revive Bareil after he has declared him dead. Kai Winn contacts Legate Turrel to meet on the space station to continue peace talks. References Characters :Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Jabara • Kallis Ven • Kira Nerys • Leanne • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Riska • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Turrel • Winn Adami Ishka • • Rom Locations :Deep Space 9 • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat Bajor • Cardassia • Ferenginar • Ferris VI • Klingon restaurant • Osinar VI • Tholia • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Trill Prophets • Terrellian • Tholian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Ministry of Justice • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy Other references :airlock • armistice • autopsy • Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty • brain • cerebral cortex • cordrazine • docking clamp • dom-jot • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • gagh • Haligian tongue sauce • hypospray • inaprovaline • Kai • latinum • Massacre of Ferris VI • morphenolog • neurogenic radiation • neuron • Occupation of Bajor • orb • plasma coil • positronic implant • springball • stasis • three-dimensional chess • vasokin • vedek • warp plasma conduit Appendices Related media *The Prophecy and Change short story "The Orb of Opportunity" begins a few days after "Life Support". Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Aron Eisenberg as Nog Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Incident at Arbuk }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 3